Viva Las Vegas
by BitterSweet Temptations
Summary: The girls take on summer in Las Vegas! Dawn, Leaf, Misty and May want nothing more but to party and have fun but when they meet four guys that sweeps them off their feet? Sex, hangovers, Alcohol and Love will probably be they're Best friends. IS OS CS PS.


**Viva Las Vegas**

**Bittersweet Temptations**

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas _

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

* * *

><p>"Finally! We're here!" Dawn squealed as she fumbled for the keys.<p>

They were currently in a Las Vegas loft that they rented for the summer. Dawn who was happily plugging the key in stopped suddenly.

"Well, open it!" May yelled impatiently. Dawn swirled around.

"Wait. We have to go through the rules first,just in case." The group groaned.

Dawn had them repeating her set of 'rules' for the whole day.

"Can we just go in first? I think I'm getting sunburn." Leaf whined as she rubbed her shoulders cautiously.

"You especially Leaf! I know you're thinking of staying in all summer and reading!" Dawn narrowed her eyes, menacingly.

Misty rolled her eyes "Let's just get this over with."

"We will stay up all night and go clubbing daily, casino is for winning not losing. Chicks before dicks is our motto. I promise to use condoms for sexual intercourse. Getting drunk and having hangovers is not the end of the world. This summer is for fun and will not discuss work, jobs, ect" They chanted as Dawn smiled gleefully.

"Alright, let's get this summer rolling!" Dawn cheered as she pushed the door open.

The girls filed in and examined the place.

May jumped on a fiery red couch, "Sweet!"

"I told you guys you would like it!" Dawn sighed as she dropped her bags.

"I'm going to go check the rooms!" Leaf giggled as she ran up the stairs. The others jaw dropped.

"That's not fair! I call dips on the best room!" Misty complained as she also ran up the stairs. Dawn and May giggled as they followed up.

There was only two room's upstairs, one on each side, and in between, where the staircase was, was a bathroom.

"There's only two rooms?" May asked as she checked each room.

"There's probably two rooms downstairs too." Leaf wondered out loud.

"I call a room upstairs!" Dawn and Leaf shouted. Misty and May groaned as they made their way downstairs. Dawn and Leaf cheered happily and made their way to choose a room.

* * *

><p>After unpacking the whole morning, the girls decided to go out for lunch and later go shopping. They filed in Leaf's sleek black Volvo and pulled out to a cute café around the corner.<p>

"So, guys, I was thinking getting to know this place better." Dawn said she sipped her milkshake slowly waiting silently for an answer.

"Sure, why not? I mean it is summer." May shrugged as she gulped down her chocolate cake.

Misty glanced at the two, "What are you planning?"

Leaf looked up and smirked. "They want to go clubbing."

The 3 girls burst out laughing and high fived as Misty rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you say?" Dawn leaned in. Misty looked at the 3 girls and sighed before nodding slowly.

The girls clapped and giggled and Misty couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

><p>After shopping for hours on end, they finally arrived home. Not only with clothing, but food and things that made them feel at home. They were still laughing when they entered the door.<p>

"And then did you see his look?" They burst out laughing again.

"Okay, okay, guys. We should set things up and then get ready." Leaf suggested as she wiped a tear. The rest agreed and went to work.

"Misty! Did we buy the panda bear crackers?" Dawn yelled from upstairs. Misty rolled her eyes as May stifled her laughter.

"Yes, Dawn. I put them in the cupboards."

"Good! Oh, and I think this is your shopping bag from Victoria's Secret?" Misty froze as she ran up stairs. Leaf, May and Dawn burst out laughing upon hearing the unbelievable news.

"I never knew you actually bought something there?" Leaf questioned as stepped out of her room, clad in a tight neon green dress with a thick black belt around her tiny waist.

"Oh shut up! It was just something small." Misty defended, confidently. "Plus, it is clubbing after all." Misty pulled on a small smirk.

"We should get ready too!" Dawn gestured to her and Misty. Misty nodded and went back to her room.

When everything was in place, the girls finished their makeover as well and were ready to go partying!

"Alright, where's Dawn?" May sighed as she examined her hot red nails. May was wearing a red tube tope with black shorts; her feet were clad in a pair of knee-high boots.

"I'll call her." Misty said. "DAWN ARE YOU DONE?" No answer. Misty plopped down on the couch and shrugged. She was wearing a tight one shoulder dress that was the color of pale yellow and silver bangles and necklaces dangled from her. Her shoes were a simple pair of silver pumps.

"You know what? I'm going to go get her." Leaf stood up in her finished outfit with a pair of black pumps matching her neon green dress and black belt.

"No need!" Dawn walked down the stairs gracefully, wearing a pink mini skirt with a white tank top that stopped right before her belly piercing. Her shoes were fitting sparkly booties.

"Let's get this party started then!" May screamed and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>The club they were going to was packed and the music was vibrating the whole place. People were grinding on the dance floor and happily singing along, while there were little people at the bar.<p>

"Let's go!" Dawn screamed happily as she pulled them to the dance floor. They were happily dancing when someone pulled Misty away. The girls laughed as Misty tried to awkwardly dance with him, especially sense she didn't know how to grind yet.

"Request a song for me?" Dawn pleaded as Leaf chuckled and nodded, making her way to the DJ, already knowing the song. Leaf pushed through the many sweaty bodies, finally reaching her destination.

"Hey, can I request 'Tonight I'm loving you' by Enrique Iglesias?" The DJ looked up, he was definitely cute, Leaf noted in her mind. He was just wearing a simple black shirt and ripped jeans, but still got Leaf going.

"What was that babe?" Oooh and he talks dirty, Leaf thought. For a moment they were just staring into each others eyes, but she just had to ruin it.

"I-I mean, 'Tonight I'm loving you' by Enrique Iglesias?" Leaf repeated. He winked and ran a hand through his spiky brown hair.

"Sure thing,"

"Thanks!" Leaf turned to leave before she looked stupid again, but luckily he stopped her.

"What's your name?"

She turned and gave him a questionable glance, was he possibly into her?

"It's Leaf, Leaf Green." She smiled. He smiled too.

"I'm Gary. I'll see you around?" Leaf hoped that the lights covered her blush in time.

"If you're lucky." And with that she strutted away, or what she hoped was strut anyway.

* * *

><p>Dawn was getting annoyed, she had asked Leaf to go request a song for her, but the song hadn't played and Leaf wasn't around either. She groaned and went to go sit at the bar. She ordered a drink and downed it in a few gulps. The guy beside her looked at her angrily. She noticed and that ticked her off.<p>

"What?" She had spat. The guy just grunted and turned around. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want?" The guy replied icily. She was taken a back but her anger soon took over.

"I said, what's your problem? Why are you glaring at me like that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Guys are drooling all over you because of you're over showed cleavage." He looked at her boobs and grunted. Dawn gaped; did he really just say that?

She quickly snapped out of it and retorted, "Look this is a club! You're supposed to dress slutty! If you can't handle it, then leave!"

The guy smirked and placed his cup down. "Oh really? So are you calling yourself a slut?"

Dawn's face turned red and embarrassment was written all over her face. That's what you get for drinking too much, Dawn thought before stepping down from the high stool.

"Ugh, just leave me alone." Dawn said, shaking her head. Her head was throbbing as she turned to walk away. She had almost fallen when that guy caught her. Her head slammed in his board chest, she looked up and stared at his lips, they were definitely kissable. Giggling, she stood on her tippy toes and leaned in. At the moment she didn't know what she was doing, but she liked it. And the thing was he kissed back.

Dawn jolted awake and looked around, alarmed. Noticing, the usual interior of her room she let herself fall back down in her comfy bed. She looked at the time, 2:45 PM. Dawn sighed; she couldn't remember anything from last night. It was all a blur. She remembered, dancing, asking Leaf to request a song for her, drinking, kissing… KISSING? Dawn sat up again and looked at her naked body. Luckily no one was in her bed but her.

* * *

><p>"Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH MY GOD!" Dawn panicked as she walked around her room. She grabbed some clothes and slid them on before running down stairs. "Misty, May, Leaf!"<p>

"Dawn, what is it?" Misty groaned. She lay on the couch with a magazine on her head.

"I just had sex!" Dawn cried.

Misty giggled and turned around towards Dawn. "Good for you."

"NO, it's not like that! I don't remember anything! A-and I don't know if I used protection, what if-"

"Will you stop yelling?" May snapped as she emerged from her room.

"Ugh, guys, why aren't you freaking out?" Dawn plopped on the couch and pulled Misty up.

"Because we all have hangovers?" Leaf said as she dragged herself done the staircase.

"Look, Dawn if you're that worried then just go and buy a pregnancy test." Misty gave her a thumbs up.

Dawn sighed and leaned back. "How the rest of your night guys?"

It was silent for a moment as if the girls were all thinking of their night.

"Completely wasted." Misty finally said. The others agreed.

"Nothing special." May added. The truth was for May it was completely the opposite, especially sense she was one of those girls who were dancing on the podiums, stripping. Good thing she didn't remember if she had actually 'Stripped' or not.

"Well…" The three other girls snapped their attention to Leaf. To the girls when Leaf hesitated it meant something had happened.

"What happened?" Misty asked sitting upright again.

"Come to think of it, you never did request the song for me did you?" Dawn narrowed her eyes, suspiciously.

"No, I did! But you were too busy making out with some guy with purple hair!" Leaf replied, urgently.

"You saw who I was making out with?" Dawn gasped. "Who was it?"

"All I saw was a guy with purple hair. The next thing I knew you left the club with him." Dawn gapped as May snickered.

"Dawn's been up to something these days!" May yelled, jokingly. The girls laughed.

"Anyway, back to Leaf. What happened?" Misty asked again. Leaf smiled and blushed.

"Was it a boy?" May teased. Leaf snapped her head back down.

"The DJ." She had mumbled. Nobody heard her. The girls ushered her to repeat it. "The DJ, okay?" The girls giggled at Leaf's shy response.

"Was there kissing involved?" Dawn smirked. Leaf shook her head.

"Did you give him your number?" Misty asked. Leaf shook her head again. The three girls glanced at each other and sighed.

"Mission #1, We're going to get you that man!"

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, my writing is not the best but i hoped you liked it anyway! This is one of my first stories, so please be nice! Although, its really rushed, i'll try to stretch it out as long as i can.<strong>

**Review!**

**Bittersweet Temptations**


End file.
